Domain 12
by Cor Cor
Summary: There was never a place in Heaven or Hell for Nny. In a last resort, the devil sends him to his opposite universeDomain 12 to find a place for him. So he gets to veiw his opposite side and stuff.


Cor Cor: BLAH!

I do not own JTHM…damn it

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pure humid temperature. While cooking skettios, all Johnny could think about was how hungry he was. He watched as they sizzled and bubbled, his mouth began to water. "I haven't eaten in a couple of days…damn." he muttered. He looked through on of his cabinets for more. There was none left.

"no…NO!" he screamed.

When the skettios were done, Johnny took a spork and stuck it in the pot. He took a big spoon full of skettios and was about to be in heaven, when a blood curtailing scream came from downstairs. A little startled, he drops the pan and the skettios spill all over the floor.

He fell on his knees and began to sob.

"oh what a shame. What a damn shame. You were hungry too. I'm afraid the only solution now is to kill yourself."

Johnny opened his eyes. "what was that? The doughboys are dead…Psycho Doughboy can't be saying that." he thought. A chill went through his spine causing him to stand up. "Oh Nny, I am the Psycho Doughboy, I am Fuck, I am Nail bunny, I am Squee, Devi, and everything you have ever known…I am you."

Johnny screamed. "FUCK YOU! YOU LIE!"

"Oh I speak the truth"

Johnny leaned to a cabinet with a butcher knife through it. He ripped out the knife. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF I FIND YOU, I WILL KILL YOU!" A familiar chuckle came from across the room. "Come and get me Nny!"

Johnny Began to run. But the skettios on the floor caused him to slip which cause the knife to go through his chest. He heard laughing across the room as he began to cough blood. Johnny closed his eyes, wishing the pain to stop. "It hurts. FFFUCkK! IT'S THE WORST PAIN I HAVE EVER FELT!" He opened his blood shot eyes.

Standing in front of him was Psycho Doughboy, with a gun to his feet. Johnny smiled with blood coming out of his mouth. "End it now Doughboy."

The Doughboy picked up the gun and pulled the trigger to Johnny's face…

-------------Hell

Johnny landed on his back to the familiar Hell. He slowly pulled the knife out of his stomach. "Hmm, its not as painful as it is up there."

Suddenly he heard a evil dark voice come up from across fire. "JOHNNY C.!" The devil himself grew up from the ground. "HI! How have you been" Johnny cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at him. "Uhhh fine I guess, oh and I died" The devil looked down at him. "I see. Johnny, you aren't meant to be here. You know it." Johnny looked up at him. "Yeah I figured." The devil sighed. "Then why did you kill yourself?"

Johnny's eyes grew wide. "I DIDN'T! I FELL ON A BUTCHER KNIFE AND CUT UP MY SPLEEN, THEN I BEGGED PSYCHO DOUGHBOY TO END IT. ..he did me a favor".

Fire rose for the devils back. "Oh my…Johnny you don't understand.. You are fucking insane"

Johnny sighed. "I know, I knew for a while." "No Johnny, you don't understand. YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE!" Getting a little pissed Johnny replied with "I know". The devil sighed again. "Johnny you killed yourself." Johnny feeling like he just explained this "NO! I BEGGED THE DOUGHBOY TO KILL ME AND HE DID!"

"Are you seriously insisting that you begged a piece of Styrofoam to shoot you? Johnny, you are fucking insane literally. You are what we like to call Skitzo"

"who's we?"

"me"

"ah"

"yes….Here is what really happened." the devil opens a portal showing Johnny dropping the skettios on the ground. "Fuck those were the last ones….yes….kill myself…(picks up gun and shoots himself in the head)"

Johnny stared…"Get the fuck out of here."

The devil looked down and made the portal disappear. "yes."

Johnny just looked at him. Five minuets of dead silence passes. "Ok send me back now."

The devil cocked an eyebrow. "what?" Johnny looked up. "Send me back to Earth. You told me I don't belong here."

The devil bent over. "I can't send you back, I already sent you back once before, its impossible to send you back again."

"………"

"Wait a minuet let me talk to God for a second on the phone excuse me."

Johnny looked around Hell. "There is no fucking way I will be able to stay here…I'll go INSANE! He I made a funny."

About five minuets passed when the devil came back. "Ok I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is I can't send you back to your universe."

Johnny looked at him. "and the good news is probably gonna get me a slurpy right?" The devil bent over. "I can however send you somewhere else since you can't stay here. I am going to send you back to your life, your home, you everything. BUT its not yours anymore. I am sending you to Domain 12 which is the opposite universe of Domain 21 which is the universe you live in."

Johnny looked at him. "what?"

Johnny all of a sudden bursts into flames and disinigrates.

--------domain 12

A ball of fire shoots up from the ground, bring Johnny up with it. He is standing in front of a house. "That looks just like my house…but its…clean?" He walked along the side walk up to the door bell. He passed by a garden of flowers. He rang the door bell and it sounded like a kitty purring. Johnny stood there shocked of what the was seeing. The door opened and a beautiful woman answered the door.

Johnny looked at her. She had long jet black hair, and wore a black coat and striped white and black shirt just like Johnny's. They stood there staring at each other. The woman finally broke the silence. "Hi, I'm Jenny." She said with a smile holding out her hand."

Johnny jumped back and bowed "I am Johnny, but most call me Nny. It is an honor to meet you my good Jenny"

Jenny looked at him with a chuckle "Hey! That's what my girlfriends call me, Nny!" They both smiled and laughed a bit. Johnny then remembered. "Is this house number 777?"

Jenny replied "why no, this is house 666." she said with a smile.

Johnny laughed and looked at the house next door. "Oh Squee!" Jenny looked at him. "what's a Squee?" Johnny looked at her. "That neighbor child, let me say hi!"

Jenny grabbed his arm. Oh no, you don't want to do that! The little girl over there literally pure evil. Some call her the Satan Girl and the Princess of Darkness." Johnny cocked an eye brow. Jenny continued. "Her parents were rich geniuses, until the mother died. Her father is famous though and he barley spends anytime home."

Johnny looked at the house. "She can't be that bad." he thought. Its Squee's opposite side. Squee is pure, how can she be so bad.

He walked towards the house. "Oh Nny!" Jenny screamed. "Yes. Nny?" Jenny crossed her arms. "Watch out for her brother, he's insane."

Johnny paused. "Insane" he thought. "that's my least favorite word. At least I will have someone to relate to." he kept walking. "come over when your done Johnny, I want to get to know you!" Jenny said walking back into the house.

------------------------House 668

Johnny rang the doorbell. No screams. "Its fine" he said to himself.

I child answered the door as Johnny picked her up and swing her around screaming "SQUEEEEE!"

The girl kicked him in the stomach. She then pushed Johnny on the ground and jumped on him, growling.

A boy came out of the house and screamed. "GAZ! GET BACK IN THE HOUSE!"

Gaz looked back at him. "Leave me alone Dib! He picked me up YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT!"

Johnny pushed her off and wiped himself off. Dib looked at him. "Sorry about her, I'm Dib" he said with a cheesy smile. Johnny looked down at him. "I'm Johnny." he said holding out his hand. They shook hands.

They let go hands. "So are you the insane kid?" Johnny asked.

Dib frowned and walked inside. He came back out with Gaz, he picks up Gaz and throws her at Johnny. Gaz attacks Johnny. Dib just walks inside and shuts the door.


End file.
